Girl Meets Dollhouse
by FanficLife
Summary: "Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls. We'll be a perfect family." My mom cringes back, and I sigh, mentally scolding myself for being so harsh. I know she loves me, or else she wouldn't be doing this. "Just...let's get this platter out there," and I pick up the platter of mini sandwiches and walk to the living room. *Third Genre:Family* Maybe I could put some Lucaya?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so I'm OBSESSED with the song Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez (which you should totally check out btw if you haven't already) and when I heard it, I couldn't help but think of Maya Hart! So, here it is! Also, if you're an Austin and Ally fan, make sure to check out my other stories! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THE SONG DOLLHOUSE.**_

_Hey girl,_

_Open the walls_

_Play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family._

**Maya's P.O.V.**

Riley and I walk up to my apartment door step. I text my mom to tell her we're here, so that she and my dad can get their act together. I don't need Riley seeing what my family's really like because as her best friend, I know the innocent brunette will most likely try to fix everything. Well, she can't fix this. Trust me, I've tried. See, what I've noticed about life, is that you can't change something that's not completely willing to change.

I take out my keys and open up the door, and Riley and I head over to the elevator. Before I'm able to press the up button, she steps in front of me and presses it, a childish smile spreading across her face.

"Watcha' doin' crazy?" I ask.

"Elevator buttons," is all she says with a huge smile. God, I would hate to let that smile fade. My parents better be on their best behavior.

The doors slide open and she rushes inside, her hands ready to press all the buttons but I stop her.

"You don't even know what floor I'm on," I say. After a moment, she responds,

"If I press all of them, I'm bound to get it right. Right?" And I can't help but laugh.

"Let's save that adventure for another time," I begin moving her hands away from the pad of buttons, "And for now I'll just push the correct floor," I finish, pushing the number two button. The door closes and the elevator begins to move upward. After about a minute and a half, there's a dinging sound. We walk out and head to the door with the number 205. My hand hovers over the knocker, before I grab it and send three large knocks onto the wooden door. I hear hasty footsteps bustling around, until they become louder and stop right in front of the door. It swings open.

"Why hello, Riley! I haven't seen you in a minute!" my mom says, her cheery voice obviously fake. She's wearing a nice floral dress that I'm pretty sure isn't her's, incredibly expensive jewelry, red lipstick, and blush. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Hi mom!" I exclaim, my voice dripping with fake cheer. Riley doesn't react, so I take this as a good sign.

My mom turns to me, the corners of her mouth rigid, and she says, "Hey sweet pea, why don't you take Ms. Riley's coat, and help me bring the snacks out." I nod. Taking a deep breath, I turn to Riley, and she takes off her dark red coat.

"I'll be right back," I say with a smile, and I grab her coat, put it in the closet, and head over to the kitchen where my mom is waiting. As soon as I step foot in the room, my smile immediately drops.

"Where's dad?! He's supposed to be here," I ask, my teeth clenched. My mom faces me.

"I told you I talked to him... You know he has work-"

"I don't care," I say cutting her off. My mom cringes back, and I sigh, mentally scolding myself for being so harsh. I know she loves me, or else she wouldn't be doing this. I just hate that she's so oblivious to what's really going on with my dad. "Just... let's get this platter out there," and I pick up the platter of mini sandwiches and walk to the living room.

_**A/n: So I hope you liked that first chapter! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be... Tell me if you're interested to see what comes next, and I'll try to update as much as I can. AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **_

_**#AWKWARD: That awkward moment when you realize they weren't waving at you. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back! Here's chapter two of Dollhouse. Enjoy! And read the Author's note at the end.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR ANY CHARACTERS OR DOLLHOUSE.**_

_Last time, on Dollhouse: _

_"Where's dad?! He's supposed to be here," I ask, my teeth clenched. My mom faces me. _

_"I told you I talked to him... You know he has work-" _

_"I don't care," I say cutting her off. My mom cringes back, and I sigh, mentally scolding myself for being so harsh. I know she loves me, or else she wouldn't be doing this. I just hate that she's so oblivious to what's really going on with my dad. "Just... let's get this platter out there," and I pick up the platter of mini sandwiches and walk to the living room._

_When you walk away_

_Is when we really play _

_You don't hear me when I say _

_Mom please wake up_

**Maya's P.O.V.**

"These are super good Ms. Hart," my best friend compliments. My mom grins.

"So, what have you been up to? Did you join in any activities in school? How's Topanga and Cory? Oh, and baby Auggie? I haven't seen them in a minute," my mom says, rambling on. I can tell she's getting nervous. For what reason, I'm not quite sure. But I'll worry about that later.

Riley politely smiles. "Well, I've got my dad for a teacher, so I can't get out of doing homework," she replies with a smile. _Like she would do that anyway,_ I think. I let out a small laugh at the fact that we're completely opposite; but I guess that's what makes us such good friends. "I'm not into sports or anything, so no after school activities. Auggie is five now, and he has a girlfriend - how he's dating before I am is honestly beyond me - and my mom and dad are, well, my mom and dad," she finishes with a laugh. I notice the flash of hurt that crosses my mom's face when Riley talks about her mom and dad. I honestly don't understand why she even asked… maybe to seem a bit more normal.

"How about you Mrs. Hart?" Riley asks, and I cringe at the word "Mrs." I wish it was that way. "How's everything. And I haven't seen Mr. Hart in a while," the brunette remarks. My breath hitches. _Neither have I._

"He's got work," my mom says with the dreaded smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Really? What does he-" Riley begins, but is cut off by a knock on the door. My mom and I look at each other.

"I'll get it," we both say at the same time. I shake my head.

"I've got it," I say, and head to the door. Rising on my tip-toes, I peek through the peep hole to find the last person I expected. Taking a deep breath, I turn the knob slowly and open the door.

"Hi Maya," he says. After ten seconds of staring, I reply.

"Father."

_**A/n: So that was completely and utterly short… Sorry about that. I just needed that snippet. And sorry for the crappiness of the quality of writing, it's kind of late right now so I'm tired but I'm waiting for something to load so that's great. Um, what else was I going to say… Oh yeah! Sorry I've been really slow with updates. I was in my school play (and I got the lead which had me beyond terrified) so I didn't have much time… And I still won't have much time because I've got school work and sports so yay! :/ Whatever, hope you found this readable. Have a good night, or day or morning (wherever you're located). **_

_**JUST BECAUSE: The fact that One Direction's last album together was named Four.**_


End file.
